This protocol has accrued 7 patients. We have had no problem with patient refusal to be randomized. We have had problems in that many patients have some element of metastatic disease at presentation which makes them ineligible for randomization. We have sent out a flyer and had responses, although the tenacity of private practice oncology keeps many patients from ever being seen here. There have been no significant toxicities to date.